


That one night

by wrestlingfanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, ambrollins - Freeform, seth is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfanatic/pseuds/wrestlingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREQUEL - Meant to be<br/>Seth was tired of fighting Dean and the best way he found to forget about the pain, was to drown himself in alcohol. When Dean found and helped him get back to his bed, he realized that what was missing in his life was his former brother by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one night

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked me to write that one night Dean and Seth had sex. Here it is guys ! Let me know what you think!

Another night, another town and another fight against Dean Ambrose. Was that ever going to end? Seth was sitting down on a stool in the hotel’s shitty bar, playing with his third glass of whisky. His throat was burning every time he took a sip. He wasn’t that much of a drinker and never had been. A couple of beers from time to time, mostly when he was alone, listening to some new band he discovered, but that was it. Tonight though, he needed something stronger. His body was in pain from that hell of a fight he had with his enemy but his soul was the thing that was hurting the most. He should’ve been happy about pinning Ambrose to the mat but he wasn’t. He wasn’t in the mood to celebrate anything. He just wanted to drink himself to sleep so that he could forget.

***

Dean was making his way back to his room after he went out for a late run. Anybody thought he was crazy to train after what Rollins had put him through during the house show, but he needed to blow off some steam. He knew that if he was going to bed right after the match, he would wake up feeling sore. He just needed to warm up his body before he put it to rest. Dean entered in the hotel lobby and winked to the girl at the reception before he made it’s way to the stairs. He could’ve used the elevator, but for some reason, he just wanted to move his body a little bit more. He opened his floor level door and headed to his room. As he was passing near the elevator, the door opened and he heard a loud noise, like someone had collapsed to the floor. He turned around and sigh, not sure if he should laugh or help. Rollins was trying to get back to his feet and was obviously struggling. He finally got back up and leaned on the wall behind him, eyes closed.

“You OK?” Dean asked, making the young man jump.

Seth had no idea someone else was in the hallway and he almost felt ashamed of himself for tripping on his own feet. He crossed Dean’s gaze but then try to avoid it. He should feel anger at the sight of his former brother, but the alcohol running inside his veins just left him empty. That was the whole point of drinking your pain away, right?

“Yeah…. M’ good.” Seth mumbled as he started walking in the other direction than the one Dean was headed.

He had his hand on the wall to help him steady himself as he was taking slow steps toward his own hotel room. Dean just stood there, looking at him, shaking his head. He started walking toward the man that he once called a friend a caught him as he was about to collapse again.

“Let go of me…” Seth whined, trying to escape Dean’s grasp.

“Relax dumbass, I’m not going to hurt you. Just trying to help you get back in your room.”

“You, helping me? That’s new…”

“I need you to stay in one piece if I want to beat the crap out of you in the next town.” Dean said with a smile.

Seth stopped moving and looked into the other man’s eyes. Dean caught a sadness in his face that he never saw before. They stared at each other for a moment before the blond man finally asked his former best friend which one was his room. Seth didn’t answer and simply took his key card out of his back pocket. Dean’s finger brushed onto his when he took it from him and it sent shivers down Seth’s spine. When they reached the right door, Dean slid the key to unlock it and helped Seth inside, closing it with his feet.

“I’m good now, you can disappear.” Seth mumbled as his friend was helping him into his bed.

“Since when do you drink anyway?”

“Since I’m trying to forget about that ugly face of yours.”

Dean let out a laugh. Not a sarcastic one. A real one. The one that used to comfort Seth when he wasn’t feeling good when they were still friends. When Dean was his brother.

“My face is fucking adorable, asshole.” he said, still laughing. “What’s up with you anyway? You didn’t even celebrate with the crowd after you fucking pedigreed me to the mat.”

“I’m just tired…” Seth said.

“Drinking won’t help.”

“I’m tired of fighting you… night after night... ”

“Thought you loved beating the shit out of me. Didn’t you say once that it was the best part of your life?”

“I guess I lied…”

“That’s why you got yourself drunk?” Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Seth didn’t answer and turned his back on him. He was curling up on the bed and Dean could see that he was shivering a bit. He was torn between helping him or get the fuck out of here as soon as possible. He pulled out the sheet and tried to get Seth under there, but his former best friend wasn’t cooperative at all. Dean literally had to move him on the bed so that he could get the blanket on him.

“You’re tucking me in, Ambrose?”

“It looks like you’re cold.”

“I am.” Seth let out in a sigh. “I’m cold, I’m tired, I’m hurt, I feel sick and I miss you.”

Dean looked at him for a moment, not really knowing how he should react to this.

“Don’t mind what I say… I’m drunk.” Seth said after a while.

Dean had been drunk a lot of times in his life and he knew Seth was speaking the truth. Alcohol could make you say pretty dumb things but most of the time, it was just the heart breaking the shield to say those things.

“I think I like you when you're drunk… you're a lot less of an asshole.” Dean said with a smile.

Seth mumbled something but the dirty blonde couldn't catch it. When he heard snores coming out of the drunken man, he took that as his cue to leave. Dean carefully closed the door on his way out and slowly walked back to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Seth said. He was missing him? He was the one that fucking left, how could he miss him? Dean had no idea if he was mad because of everything that had happened after Seth broke up the Shield or if it was because he missed him too.

Dean finally ended up in front of his door and reached for his key in his back pocket. He swore when he realized that he had two cards in his hand. He forgot to leave Seth's on his night table. Dean sighed as he walked back to his former brother's room.

Seth was sleeping deeply when Dean put the key on the table and he looked peaceful. There was no more pain in his baby face and that thought brought a smile onto Dean's face. Without thinking, he lied down next to him and simply stared at him.

“I miss you too dumbass…”

“Stop calling me that, asshole.” Seth replied, making Dean jump.

He thought he was still sleeping. Both of them started laughing and Dean told Seth to go back to sleep. The two-tone man looked at his former brother with confusion on his face.

“You're going to stay here?”

“What? You’re i’m going to try to kill you in your sleep?”

“Nah… it's just…”

“I'm not gonna stay. Why would I?”

Seth just laughed and closed his eyes. Dean waited until he heard him snore again before he replaced a stray of hair behind his former brother's ear. He didn't want to leave him. He missed him and knowing that Seth felt the same way about him made him want to stay. Would he be pissed if he was still lying down next to him in the morning? He didn't really care. What was the worst that could happen? Seth would yell at him and say nasty stuff about him? How's that any different than what he usually does?

***

Seth opened his eyes hours later. The room was dark and he looked at his cellphone to see what time it was. The clock indicated 3 am and Seth was just glad that he still had a lot of time to sleep. His head hurt a bit but he would survive. He was feeling a little bit dizzy too but considering what he drank, he was feeling lucky that he wasn't feeling worse. He turned to the other side and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught Dean's. His blue orbs were staring back at him and he had a grin on his face.

“I forgot how much you snore when you sleep.” he said.

“Ugh shut up.” Seth replied, trying to look mad. “What are you still doing here Ambrose?”

“You said you were missing me, so I thought I'd grant you with my presence…” Dean explained with a smile. “Or maybe you were just too drunk. You probably don't remember anything, right?”

“I know what I said.” Seth mumbled. “And I meant it. I'm tired of fighting with you.”

“So what now? We kiss and make peace as if nothing happened?”

Did Dean said something about kissing him? Seth's heart started beating faster and he had no idea why. Being so close to him, on the same bed in that dark hotel room of his, it was too much for him. He couldn't stop looking at Dean's lips, licking his at the same time.

“Or maybe it's what you want?” Dean added when he noticed the way Seth was staring at him.

Did Dean like man? Since when? During the Shield days he was renown for his multiple one night with trashy women. Was Seth really considering kissing him. Did he even like man? Everything was a blur in his head and as much as he wanted to blame that third glass of whisky, he knew that Dean was the one driving him crazy right now.

“Ugh, anyway.” Dean said as he started moving. “I'm going to leave before you beat the crap out of me for staying.”

“Don't.”

Seth grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled to keep him on the bed. He didn't want him to leave. All of a sudden Dean had his face so close to his and he couldn't think straight anymore. He didn't know what was going on but his heart started beating faster when Dean put his hand on his waist.

Everything was a blur for him too. It was like a magnet was bringing him closer to his former best friend. There was something intriguing in Seth's eyes and Dean wanted to know more about it. He always had that weird attraction for him. Seeing him now, defenseless and vulnerable, made it even more interesting. Both licked their lips in anticipation. Dean smirked and so did Seth. They knew what was going to happen. The dirty blond slowly moved forward, giving time to the other to back off in case he changed his mind, but the two-tone man cupped his face and crashed his lips onto his.

It was so weird but so good at the same time. At that very moment, they didn't care about all that had happened between them. Dean's tongue was the first to find Seth's and the younger man moaned to let the other know how much he was appreciating this whole thing.

“What's going on?” Seth asked, like he couldn't believe this was happening.

“I have no idea, but it just feels right.” Dean said as he smirked. “But if you want to st-”

“Shh… don't stop”

Dean wasn't sure if it was a good idea and he didn't know how far a simple and innocent make out session could go. Seth was still kind of drunk and a part of Dean was scared that his former friend might regret this in the morning. Deep down inside, he knew what he wanted though. He'd thought about it a couple of times when they were still a unit but he never had the guts to ask. Seth slowly crawled onto Dean and straddled his hips, making the older man groan when both of their hardness touched. He didn't need to ask him if he liked it as much as he did. He knew. Seth slowly grinded him, making Dean breathe faster. The dirty blonde cupped the other man's ass and smirked when he heard him groaned. Their tongues were still fighting each other but before a winner could be decided, Seth attacked Dean's neck with his teeth, gently biting and licking his way to the clavicle.

“Still OK with this?” Seth asked, hoping Dean would say yes.

For him, it was now clear that he wanted to go all in with this. Thinking about Dean inside of him made his length twitched. The older man sat back on the bed, leaving the other panting. He took off his own shirt before he did the same with Seth. They've been in the ring multiple and it was not the first time Dean saw his chiseled body, but tonight, in the darkness of the room, what he was seeing was completely different. He was seeing something attractive, sensual and even sexual. After Dean had stripped him off of his shirt, he attacked his own belt and took off his pants and boxer at the same time, freeing what Seth wanted most. He licked his lips when his eyes dropped on Dean's hardness. He had seen it before. They've been in the same showers at the gym a couple of times but now, it was different. Seth wrapped his hand around it and stroked it up and down, earning moans from Dean. His mouth was watering and soon, he found himself wrapping it around Dean.

“Fuck…” Dean cursed. “Feels so fucking good.”

The warmth of Seth's mouth was driving him crazy but the look that the two-tone man was giving him while he was sucking him was incredible. Dean had one hand in the other's hair and he was slowly thrusting inside his mouth.

“I want to fuck you…” Dean mumbled after a while.

“Huh?” Seth asked without stopping.

Dean pulled his hardness out of his mouth and moved away, stripping Seth's pants at the same time. He smirked when his length sprung free and wrapped his hand around it, just to feel it.

“I want to fuck you Seth. I want to be inside you. Right now.”

The younger man smirked and reached for a condom and some lube he had in his bag. Dean wanted to ask him why the fuck did he had this but he just decided to shut up and take what Seth was offering. Both of them has absolutely no idea what they were doing but they didn't care. As long as it felt good, everything was fine. Dean coated some lube on his fingers while Seth was getting on his knees. He moaned when Dean brushed his index on his entrance. Seeing that Seth was loving it, the dirty blond just kept rubbing it as he slowly kisses his lower back.

“Get it inside.” Seth murmured.

His body trembled when he felt Dean's finger pushed pass his entrance.

“You like that?” Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Fuck yes…” Seth let out in a sigh as he pushed his hips back to let his partner know how much he loved it.

Dean slowly introduced a second finger, his other hand stroking his own hardness. He couldn't wait to get inside Seth. When he felt that the younger man was stretched enough to take him, he took his finger out.

“Don't...stop…” Seth whined, breathless.

He felt empty and he hated it. He was dying for more.

“Turn around… I wanna see you.” Dean said as he was unrolling the condom onto his hardness.

He then leaned on him to hungrily kiss his lips. He slowly made his way inside him, letting him time to adjust to him. He wanted to thrust harder into him, but he was so scared that he'd be painful for Seth. He fought that man for more than a year and now he was worried about hurting him. The two-tone man put his hands on Dean's butt and pushed him further into him. He gasped for air once he was entirely filled and encouraged Dean to thrust into him.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

It burned a little bit but Seth kissed him to let him know everything was fine. Dean started to move a little faster, filling the room with heavy breaths and moans. The dirty blonde wrapped his hands around Seth's length, earning a deep groan from him.

“Harder…” Seth let out.

“Seth…”

“Harder… please…”

“As you wish princess.” Dean said with a smirk, making the other smile too.

Both of them were screaming and cursing. Each hard thrust Dean was giving was sending them closer to their release.

“Fuck Seth… it just feels so…”

The two-tone man sent his head back on the pillow and screamed Dean's name as he felt the warmth of his own release on his stomach. Seeing the man under him come was too much for Dean and soon after, he was the one screaming Seth's name. The dirty blond collapse on his partner and kissed his chest, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened but he knew he loved every second of it.

***

Dean cracked an eye open and tried to adjust to the lightness in the room. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and it momentarily blinded him. His heart stopped beating for a second when he caught some chocolate brown eyes. Seth was awake and he was looking at him. Was he regretting what happened this night? Did he even remembered? Did he know what Dean was doing in his bed, shirtless? A weight was lifted off his shoulder when Seth leaned onto him to kiss him.

“What do you remember about last night exactly?” Dean asked.

“That it was amazing…” Seth said with a smirk. “That it felt good. That it felt right. That it was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. That you seemed to care about me.”

“I care about you.”

“I know Dean… I'm kidding you.” Seth said as he ran a finger in his blond curls. “Are you OK?”

Dean brought him closer to him and wrapped his arms around him to give him a tight hug.

“We should've done that a lot sooner.” he let out in a sigh. “I want to do that again for sure.”

“No more fighting?” Seth asked with a voice full of hope.

“They'll want us to fight again… but no. No more fighting, princess.”

“We have to keep that between us though…” Seth said, concerned about what others might think.

What happened during the night was incredible but still left him very confused. He knew he wasn’t gay. He loved women way too much. He thought maybe it would make him a bisexual, but then again, he couldn’t imagine doing that with anyone else.

“Don’t worry.” Dean said as he ran his hand into the other man’s hair.

Dean kissed his forehead and told Seth he needed to take a quick shower. After he disappeared in the bathroom, the younger man just stayed lying down in the bed, a big smile on his face. He definitely found a better cure to his pain that alcohol. Never in his life he thought he’d have sex with a man but deep down inside, he knew Dean and him were meant for each other. They always had that special connection between them.

Seth heard a sound and he took a look on the nightstand, thinking it was his phone. When he realized it was Dean's, he wanted to put it back but curiosity got the best of him. He had received a text message from Renee. His heart stopped beating when he remembered that Dean and her were dating. She was asking where he was and was concerned about him. Seth was very close to her and he suddenly felt like shit. His night with Dean was amazing but it now tasted bittersweet.

Seth quickly put his clothes back on and opened the bathroom door. He had to fight the urge to join Dean in the shower but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to get out of there. What they did last night was wrong. It felt right but it wasn't.

“Dean…”

“Hey princess, want to join?”

“Nah… I actually have to go…”

Dean opened the curtain and peeked outside. Seth smile when he saw the goofy smile he had on. He cupped his face and kissed the dirty blonde's lips. His heart ache when he pulled away.

“See you later.” Dean said with a wink.

Seth didn't say anything else and just let him behind. He knew he wouldn’t see him later. He couldn’t.


End file.
